liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Digger (529)
Digger, A.K.A. Experiment 529, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to drill holes through planets, making him capable of drilling through many other surfaces. Bio Experiment 529 was the 529th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to drill holes straight through planets. 529 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. ''Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 529's pod landing atop a little boy's sand castle on a beach. Later, a tidal wave washed over the shore, activating the experiment, which proceeded to escape underground. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 529 was captured by Lilo and Stitch at an unknown point and named Digger. In "The Asteroid", Digger was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Along the journey, Digger was shown digging restlessly into his seat. He later drilled a hole through the asteroid's core for which to insert the ship's hyperdrive engine into. Digger was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that presumably joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Earlier in the episode, he, along with Yin and Backhoe, helped Lilo make mud. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Digger, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Digger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by sending attacking Leroys into his underground tunnels. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Digger is a yellowish tan meerkat-like experiment with a long, bony drill-shaped tail, a round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, a round head with sharp teeth, a dark round nose, black eyes and a row of spikes protruding from his head down to his tail. Special Abilities Digger has thick, sharp claws that he can use to dig in a fashion similar to a mole, but at a much quicker pace and more efficiently. Digger also has a tail that is similar in shape and function to a drill, which he can support himself on, and he can start drilling through the ground using this at will. It has been shown for him to roll into a shape similar to that of Stitch and most other experiments, although due to his tail, it appears as a more wheel-like figure. Trivia *Digger's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original ''Lilo & Stitch DVD, before he officially debuted in Stitch! The Movie. *After Reuben and Sparky, Digger is tied with Slimy for the most appearances of experiments that debuted in Stitch! The Movie. Both appeared in two different episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series as well as Leroy & Stitch. *In one scene, Digger's pod was red, and in another, it was purple. *Digger is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ''Stitch! The Movie ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-10.jpg|Digger's experiment pod ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-34-40.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-15.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-62.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-45.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-41-23.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 22-41-30.jpg Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Asteroid Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h38m16s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-11h55m17s136.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h00m15s27.png|Digger digging into his seat ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 20-48-06.jpg ScreenCapture 29.05.13 20-50-54.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-53-04.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-53-56.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-57-42.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-58-51.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-38.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-01-14.jpg Leroy & Stitch'' Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h28m57s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h51m52s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h31m42s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-07h29m35s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m06s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h29m37s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h31m27s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m04s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h33m45s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h34m06s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h30m06s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Miscellaneous Digger's Image.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Digger.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 140 (Changeling) Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Stitch! The Movie Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments